Known toys are formed of cloth-like, even plush material and are formed to assume different shapes. Among such shapes, animal shapes are well known.
Additionally, a child may eventually learn to associate the likeness of the toy object with its real namesake, if one does indeed exist, and to even understand where the object is geographically located upon the face of the Earth. However, this understanding usually requires information supplied from another source, such as a book, film or parent, for example.
The present invention enables an object, such as a toy, to be indefinitely alterable or reversed between two different shapes and provides the user with information pertaining to the entities represented by the different shapes.